


Daeyeol and The Nine Dwarves

by cosmoss



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoss/pseuds/cosmoss
Summary: Daeyeol is in shambles when he finds out that all of his friends has turned into dwarves. Snow white had seven dwarfs and he has 9 dwarves to take care of.  Working together, will they be able to uncover the mystery of how they have turned into dwarfs and be able to save themselves before it’s too late?
Kudos: 10





	Daeyeol and The Nine Dwarves

It was a completely normal day for Daeyeol, he was returning home from his part time job at the café nearby their dorm. The dorm room was shared by his nine other friends. What Daeyeol did not expect from his completely normal day is the unexpected turn of events which was waiting for him at the dorm. 

It was about 7 PM when he returned to the dorm, he entered the passcode to the dorm and entered. While taking off his shoes, he noticed that the dorm was awfully quiet. Usually at this time, the dorm would be lively with all his friends gathered in the common living room watching T.V. But today it was really quiet and the lights were not turned on as well. He thought maybe they are all tired today so he chose to just shrug it off. 

He then turns on the lights of living room. It was the usual, his nine friends were there in the living room, they were staring at him with big wide eyes, as if to plead for help. Daeyeol could not believe his eyes. It was his friends definitely, there’s no doubt but there was an exception, something different from the normal. they were all so very small…about 15 inches tall,… just like dwarves.  
What was most amusing with them was that not only them but their clothes turned dwarf sized too.

‘”What the hell, am I seeing things!?” Daeyeol exclaimed rubbing his eyes.

“Uhmmm hyung, we might have run into trouble” Jangjun, the mischievous one said showing his guilty smile.

“What in the world happened to you guys” Daeyeol asked alarmingly.

“Hyung calm down! We don’t know what happened as well. But we have to figure out how to go back to our original form.” Sungyoon said.

Daeyeol sighed. Sungyoon was right, there was no point of panicking right now. All he can do right now is to try and fix the mess his younger friends were in.

“Okay to fix whatever happened to you guys, we need to know the cause. Could you all tell me what did you do all day, in sequence?” Daeyeol asked calmly.

“Well we woke up and had breakfast together as always. Then we watched T.V together and then some of us went out whereas some stayed back to play games.” Donghyun said calculatively.

“Jangjun, Youngtaek, Seungmin and Jaehyun went out, whereas rest of us played games together.” Joochan said.

“We went to the market to buy some groceries. And on our way back, we also brought a watermelon to eat together when we get back!” Jaehyun said.

“They came back and we all ate watermelon together while watching T.V! It was delicious! Sorry we didn’t leave a piece for you Daeyeol hyung!” Jibeom said while rubbing his head.

“And then some time after, I felt goosebumps all over my skin and I got so dizzy that it seemed like the whole room was growing bigger and bigger only to find out that I’ve turned into a dwarf!” Seungmin said explaining expressively.

“Wasn’t the room always too big for you, Seungmin Hyung~” Bomin teased.

In the middle of a serious convo, it was a good laugh for all of them excluding Seungmin who looked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

“Well jokes on you, now its big for all of us, except Daeyeol hyung” Seungmin said as a matter of fact-ly. 

All the boys went silent at his remark because it was a fact hard to deny and the reality hit them hard.

“Did all of you had the same symptoms as Seungmin?” Daeyeol asked the 9 little dwarfs.

They all nodded collectively. For a moment Daeyeol thought it was actually cute before;

“Daeyeol hyung, our snow white, please save us~” Jangjun acted out as if in despair. 

The youngers snickered at his excessive acting.

“Guyss…..it was the watermelon! We all ate it together and sometime after we had the symptoms which turned us into dwarves!” Sungyoon said after thinking it out.

Everyone gasped. That was it! it was the watermelon. But not any other normal watermelon it was a magical watermelon which turned people into dwarves!

“Guys where did you buy that watermelon?” Daeyeol asked hurriedly.

“That damned watermelon!” Donghyun commented.

“Youngtaek hyung! You bought that watermelon from the weird looking vendor!” Jaehyun exclaimed. 

All the others turned to Youngtaek with ‘What did you do again?’ looks. 

“I knew it! The vendor looked suspicious now that I think about it!” Seungmin said.

“Uhhh… but all of us were craving watermelon! And who knew it would be a magical watermelon that could turn us into dwarves!” Youngtaek explained.

“Maybe the vendor would have a magical fruit or potion to turn us back into ourselves!” Sungyoon said optimistically. 

“Youngtaek, can you possibly recognize the vendor? We need to find him as soon as possible?” Daeyeol asked.

“Yes, he was really distinct with his purple robe and a pointed hat! He also had a long white hair and beard!” Youngtaek said remembering the vendor’s appearance.

“Does that look like a street vendor to you?” Jibeom said rolling his eyes.

“Oooh the appearance seems like that of a magician!” Bomin laughed.

“Too naïve hyung!” Donghyun said shaking his head in disapproval.

“That’s what I said! The vendor looked suspicious, but Youngtaek here wouldn’t listen to a word I say anyway.” Seungmin said crossing his arms.

“Where did you find that vendor? We need to get to him!” Daeyeol exclaimed.

“Oh you know the bookstore over the corner? it was just across the store.” Youngtaek said.

“Maybe we can find him there!” Daeyeol said.

“But wait a minute! I remember he gave me a piece of paper! I thought it’s a receipt and didn’t give much thought to it.” Youngtaek said remembering.

“A receipt?” Joochan raised his eyebrow.

“it’s somewhere in my pocket. Wait.” Youngtaek said searching his pockets.

“Here!!” he gave a crumbled piece of paper to Daeyeol.

The crumbled paper had been dwarf-ed too as the paper in Daeyeol’s hand was now as small as chocolate wrapper. And there was something written in it. But the text was too small for it to be readable to Daeyeol.

“Well I cannot read this at all. You guys are more suitable to this text.” He handed to paper to Joochan.

“’Solve the riddle, turn back time, return to the true you.’ It says” Joochan read out.

“That means we can get back to our original forms after solving this riddle!” Jangjun says excitedly jumping up and down.

“Too soon to get happy huh, we have a riddle to solve!” Donghyun nags.

“What is the riddle?” Daeyeol asks.

“It’s the story of 10 dwarves, captured by a giant, given a chance to escape their fate through the color of their hats.”  
Joochan continued,  
“All the 10 dwarves were arranged from the tallest to the shortest, all facing in one direction. Each one of them wore a hat either of red or green. Each of the dwarves can see all the shorter dwarves in front of him but cannot see the taller dwarves behind them. Starting from the tallest, each dwarf will be asked the color of his hat. Each of them must answer the correct color of the hat to escape. Giant grants them only one chance for a mistake. They are given a time to discuss the strategy. What strategy do they choose to escape the wrath of the giant?” 

“So the 10 dwarves can be saved if they correctly guessed the color of their hats!” Sungyoon said thinking.

“What kind of strategy would work?” asked Joochan

“The entire strategy may depend on the tallest dwarf because he is the one who can see all the hats except the hat on him!” Donghyun said.

“What if they develop some kind of code between them so that it helps them guess the color of their hat perfectly!” Joochan said.

“They are only able to say red or green though” Bomin pointed out.

“So when they discuss the strategy they should put some meaning behind each of the color!” Youngtaek says.

“The number of hats is also unknown right?” Seungmin reminds.

“Oh! I get it! they can use odd and even numbers!” Daeyeol exclaims.

“Huh how?” Jaehyun asks curiously.

“They can choose either of the color to represent odd or even number of the specific colored hats. For example they can decide that if there is even number of red hats in front of them, the tallest one would say red! And if there is odd number of red hats, the tallest says green!” Daeyeol explains carefully.

“The tallest dwarf would then call out the color in accordance to the even or odd numbers of red hats, according to which the second tallest dwarf can deduce it. If the second dwarf sees the same parity suppose even number of red hats he answers green and if the red hats are in odd number he answers red!” He explains further.

“That means that third tallest and rest of the shorter ones can also deduce it similarly. Based on the responses of the taller dwarves!” Sungyoon adds on.

“There is a chance that the tallest one can get the color of his hat wrong in that case!” Seungmin reminds.

“Yes but giant excuses one mistake. So the tallest is saved regardless if all the others answer correctly!” Jangjun says reasonably.

“Yes exactly!” Daeyeol exclaims which makes all the younger ones hopeful.

“We solved the riddle! Do we chant it or something to get back to ourselves?” Bomin wonders.

“AbracaDabra The odd-even colored hat strategy!” Jangjun exclaims moving his index finger in circles as if casting a spell.

“As if that’s gonna work” Donghyun rolls his eyes.

“How about we just write it in the paper!” Jaehyun suggests.

In the little space of the paper below the riddle given, Sungyoon carefully writes down the strategy of odd-even colored hats.  
In a moment the words look engraved in the paper and the paper slowly floats up shining brightly emitting light all across the room. The boys were amazed to see the paper glow but could not help but turn away from the bright light.

“We’re back! We’re back to being us! Back to being tall! Ohmygod! We’re not dwarves anymore” Jangjun shouts in the midst of the shining light.  
.  
“We really did it!” Jaehyun exclaims.

All the boys were happy to see them turn into their original forms and Daeyeol stood there with a proud smile watching his youngers excitedly run around the room touching things which were too big for them a little while ago!

“Seungmin hyung! You’re still small!” Bomin laughs teasing the elder.

“Choi Bomin, come here im gonna beat your ass!” Seungmin shouts as he goes off to catch Bomin who is now running around the living room, as the others laugh heartily watching their antics.

“Only if Youngtaek hadn’t brought that damned watermelon!” Joochan exclaims.

“Who was the magician though and why would he sell such watermelons?” Daeyeol wonders.

The answer to which, remains a mystery, for a long long time, possibly forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The riddle is based on 'Prisoner Hat Riddle'. You can get a better understanding of the riddle through here :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5vJSNXPEwA
> 
> Thank You for Reading!<3


End file.
